


Baby Mine

by Spacecadet72



Series: If You're Not the One [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marinette realizes that there are unintended consequences of marrying Chat Noir.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by Mermain123 on ao3. 
> 
> And now we're bringing Marinette in on the angst. And the angst is only just starting for these two idiots. (I've got prompts/ideas, but feel free to prompt me here or on tumblr if there's anything specific you want to see.)
> 
> These oneshots are posted out of chronological order, and there's a list of chronological order in the series notes if that interests you, but just know this is before Wrung the Heart. 
> 
> Trigger warning: While not for health/medical reasons, this story focuses on Marinette's realization that children will not be a part of her future.

Marinette checked her phone as she walked into the bank. She still had plenty of time before she needed to meet with a potential client. It was before the lunch rush, and the bank was quiet, only a few people in line. She would be able to take more than five minutes to scarf down a few bites of lunch, which had been her new normal lately. 

She stepped into line behind a man holding a baby, who peeked over the man’s shoulder at Marinette, cooing at her with a smile. 

She smiled back at the baby and for not the first time, imagined a baby with blonde hair and her eyes. This time though, the imaginary baby was wearing a black Chat Noir onesie. 

Marinette’s eyes widened as she realized just what kind of thoughts she was having. She didn’t feel that way about Chat. She didn’t feel that way about anyone, and certainly shouldn’t be imagining babies, especially since--

The person behind Marinette in line coughed and she realized that she had been frozen in place. She threw an apology in the stranger’s general direction and hurried forward to fill the gap in the line, but her mind was racing. She would never have children. Not with Chat Noir. Her husband. They had never discussed just how long their arrangement would last, but as long as it was in place, she would never be a mother. 

Motherhood wasn’t something she had given a lot of thought to at this point. She was still young and focused on her career, besides not feeling ready to be anyone’s mother yet. But she had assumed that at some point in the future, that it would happen for her. Now that it was no longer an option, she felt like something had been taken from her. 

She moved mechanically through her business at the bank before glancing at her phone again. She had enough time for a quick lunch, but nowhere near enough time for a full on freakout. 

Instead, Marinette took a deep breath in and out and pushed those feelings to the back of her mind. They were still there, almost like something she could see out of the corner of her eye, but she wouldn’t fall apart. Yet. 

She texted Alya as she ate that an emergency girls night was needed, because there was no way that she could work through this alone, and then she turned her phone on silent and went to her meeting. 

The meeting went well. The deal wasn’t totally worked out, but all the paperwork would be signed when they met next. She felt better than she had, almost like her earlier revelation had happened in a dream that was all but faded out of her memory. 

That is, until she looked at her phone to see four texts and two missed calls from Alya. She responded quickly and vaguely to the texts--one confirmation that she was available, two messages asking what was wrong, and one asking what kind of snacks were needed. 

One more text came after she had responded. 

_Do I need to kick someone’s ass? Because I totally will. I don’t care who it is._

Marinette laughed, shaking her head. 

_Stand down Rambo. No violence needed today._

Alya’s reply was quick. 

_Let me know if that changes._

Marinette shut down the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her and went back to work. 

Before too long, Marinette looked up at the clock--time to go home. Well, to Alya’s place. She couldn’t risk Chat coming and overhearing. He usually called ahead, but she had told him he was welcome whenever he wanted. She even left a window open just for him. He had protested at first, saying that leaving it unlocked wasn’t safe, but she had just laughed off his concerns. Even with his protests, he seemed pleased to know he was welcome. 

Twenty minutes later and she was standing on Alya’s doorstep. 

“What is it?” Alya asked as she opened the door and handed Marinette a drink. 

“Oh, Alya,” Marinette said, feeling as if the wall she’d put up to remain professional at work had crumbled and all of her feelings from earlier came rushing back in. 

Alya ushered her in, hanging up her coat and purse and sitting her in the most comfortable spot on the couch. Marinette stared into her glass, not quite sure how to begin as Alya looked at her expectantly. 

“There was this cute baby in front of me at the bank, and I realized I would never have that. Not while we’re married.” 

“Have you guys had the kids talk yet?” Alya asked, her sympathy clear across her face. 

Marinette shook her head. “It didn’t even occur to me until this afternoon. I’m not ready to have kids yet, so it wasn’t even on my radar.” Marinette set her drink down and leaned back, hugging a couch pillow to her chest. 

“Regardless of his feelings on having kids, if it had occurred to him, he would have brought it up when we were making arrangements.” She shook her head, tears beginning to well in her eyes. “I just didn’t realize what I would be giving up when I said yes.” 

Alya set her own glass down and moved closer to Marinette on the couch, putting her arm around her. “I’m so sorry,” she said quietly, rubbing Marinette’s back in soothing circles. “Are you going to talk to him about it?”

Marinette shook her head. “What is there to talk about? Our marriage isn’t real, it’s a business deal. Even if he agreed, it wouldn’t be fair to bring a child into that. No,” she said, sounding firm, resolved. “I’ll just deal with it.” 

“I’m not sure--” 

Marinette pulled back to look at Alya. “Please don’t try to talk me out of it,” she said sounding like she was only a moment away from breaking. 

Alya just nodded and pulled Marinette closer, rocking her as she cried. 


End file.
